Journal
by Chameron4ever
Summary: HouseWilson angst. House makes assumptions about a journal Wilson leaves in his office... but what if those assumptions are wrong?


**A/N: Hello, readers! Another story written after 2:15 am… maybe that's just when I write best. Anyway, I have another House/Wilson fic for you… This fic was actually inspired by another fic by the author Neena Varscona. So thanks to her!**

**Disclaimer: If they were mine, House and Wilson would've gotten together a long time ago.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House's employees had been acting very strange lately… Chase had been looking way too nervous, as if he was afraid of getting caught at something. Cameron had been smiling too much… even for her. And Foreman… well, Foreman could be plotting the destruction of the world and his expression wouldn't be any different.

House had caught them talking quietly in the conference room… planning something. As soon as they saw House, they immediately became quiet. Whatever they were planning, it obviously involved him.

Wilson had been acting different too… he had been avoiding House a lot, and House was getting suspicious. House had been a total jerk the past few weeks because he had been bored with no cases, and he was beginning to suspect that his ducklings might be teaming up with Wilson to get some type of revenge.

His suspicions were basically confirmed when Wilson walked into diagnostics and, upon seeing House there, dropped what he had been holding and ran. House bent down and picked up what Wilson had dropped – a case file and a notebook. House had never seen Wilson with a notebook before… this was way to convenient. House opened the notebook and saw that it wasn't a medical notebook… it was a _journal._ It was all becoming clear now. Hose was obviously supposed to read what was in the "journal" and be shocked at whatever it said. Then he would go to confront Wilson about it, and everyone would laugh. Did they really think that he was stupid enough to fall for something like that? 

House leafed through the "journal," anyway. He figured he might as well see what they were using as bait. He assumed that he was meant to read the last entry, so he did. When he was finished, he had to admit… if he were a little dumber, this prank could have been really entertaining. But he wasn't, and so he decided to go and find the pranksters and show them that he hadn't been fooled.

--------------------------------------------------------

They were all standing in the clinic. Chase, Cameron, and Foreman were talking quietly, and Wilson was looking around nervously. House walked towards them, holding the journal. Wilson suddenly looked nervous, and the ducklings looked surprised… House had to admit… they were good actors. But not good enough to fool him.

"Did you four really think I would fall for something like this?" House said. They continued their fake confusion. Didn't they get that the prank was over? "I'll admit it was clever, but you were too obvious… you need to be more subtle." They continued to look confused… House would just have to prove that he really _had_ figured it out. They probably thought he was bluffing.

"It _was_ impressive how you got Wilson to go along with this 'journal' thing, but I would have thought that _he_ at least would've seen the problems with your prank." He held up the notebook. "I mean, you guys did well with the shock value, but you went overboard. You came on too strong, and that made it too obvious." House turned to the last entry in the journal. "I mean, listen to this!

'_House has been pestering me about my romantic life a lot more lately… h­e just doesn't seem to get that I have my own reasons for not having any dates right now… he says I need to be careful or I'll lose my reputation as a "serial womanizer." Good… I don't think I really want that title anymore._

_Speaking of House… we were walking to the elevator and I guess the janitor had been mopping because House's cane slipped and he fell right onto me. I swear I could feel my heart rate increase to 3 times normal. I've never felt like that with any of my wives before… I wonder if House will ever find out about this. Probably not, because I'm definitely not going to tell him, and I've been pretty good at hiding it… until recently. It's been getting harder and harder to even be in the same room with him without giving in to the urges to just shove him against the wall and kiss him… but I will not be responsible for ruining our friendship like that. This entire mess is all my fault… why did I have to fall in love with my best friend?'_"

"See? This is _way_ to obvious." Said House. Only then did he look up to see that Wilson was gone and House's employees were looking absolutely shocked.

"House…" Cameron said, "We were never planning a prank. We were going to arrange a surprise party for your birthday next week."

House paused for a second to take everything in. It wasn't a joke… the entry had been real. Wilson was in love with House… And House had basically just announced it for everyone in the clinic to hear. Knowing the nurses, the entire hospital would know Wilson's secret by tomorrow. And it was all House's fault.

--------------------------------------------------------

House found Wilson in his office, sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. For once, House could think of nothing to say. "I'm… sorry." He said lamely. Wilson didn't look up.

"I'd like to be alone right now." Wilson said, so quietly House could barely hear him. House nodded and started to walk out, before he thought of something.

"Maybe we can convince the nurses that it really _was_ a prank, before they start spreading it around." House suggested.

Wilson laughed… it was a bitter, humorless laugh. House had never heard anything like that from Wilson in all the years he had known him, and it scared him to hear it now. "They saw me run out while you were reading that entry… there's no way they would believe you."

"I really am sorry…" House said. He didn't feel guilty very often, but at that moment he was feeling guiltier than he ever had before. "This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault." Wilson said, his head in his hands again. "It's my fault for writing that down… I had always heard that writing things down helped your mind to process them and helped to calm you down… but I should have known someone would find it eventually."

"No, it's my fault for reading it out loud." said House. "That was stupid. If I hadn't been so suspicious about my team plotting against me, no one would know about this right now."

"It's my fault for falling in love with you in the first place." Said Wilson, raising is head. "I doubt you can trump that."

There was a long and awkward silence. "So… it's really all true?" asked House. "I mean… you really are in love with me?"

Wilson spoke even quieter than before. "Yes."

"And that thing the entry said about you having the urge to—"

"…shove you against the wall and kiss you?" Wilson laughed bitterly again. "Yes, it's all true."

"How long?" House knew he probably shouldn't be interrogating him at this time, but he couldn't help himself."

"I'm not quite sure." Wilson admitted. "I think the feelings have always been there, but I didn't really consciously notice them until after my first divorce… but I suppressed them for a long time… I didn't want to believe that it was true. But the feelings got harder and harder to ignore, and I decided to just accept it after my divorce with Julie." There was another awkward pause.

"I should be going." Wilson said quietly, as he gathered his things. "You should probably be getting home, too."

----------------------------------------------------------

The next few months were difficult for both of them. Things were very awkward between House and Wilson. Wilson now knew for a fact that House did not love him back, and was dealing with it as best he could. He had never really expected House to love him, but it had been nice to be able to pretend that it was possible. House was finding it a little odd to continue to eat lunch with, work with, and otherwise spend the time that he uses to with someone who he now knew was in love with him. Wilson had said that he would get over it, but they both knew deep down that Wilson would not be getting over House for a very long time.

The gossip seemed never-ending. Wilson couldn't go anywhere without people staring at him. It was bad enough that he was in unrequited love with his best friend without everyone else knowing about it.

Most people were decent enough to at least gossip quietly. Some people, however, would make flippant remarks as Wilson walked by. House would defend Wilson, if he was there (which he usually was). It comforted Wilson to know that, despite everything that had happened, House was still there. And even though Wilson knew his feelings would never be returned, he was thankful that his friendship with House had survived, and he would never have to go through this alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: You know… reading a fanfic and not reviewing is kinda like eating at a restaurant and leaving without paying… hint, hint**


End file.
